board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Bruto Cadaverini
Biolizard28 77. Bruto Cadaverini Props for being the only living character we never see.... save coma boy, but does he really count? ---- CantFaketheFunk 73. Bruto Cadaverini He's eeeeeevil. And creepy. And old with liver spots. But he's got an awesome granddaughter which is why he's even here. ---- Cloud and Squall 69th: Bruto Cadaverini Apperances: 3-3 Favorite Quote: None The Mafia man that never appears in the game, though I had hoped he would. I thought an interesting route to go, would've been Tigre trying to blame the crime on Viola, and Bruto come and testify otherwise. But that never happened sadly. which means he's stuck with a fairly low rank. But the stuff he does behind the scenes? Clearly awesome. He intimidated the intimidating Tigre enough to pay for Viola's hospital bills. Something any good grandfather wouldch his fault as Matt's that Celeste committed suicide. At least, in my opinion he was. He s do. But aside from being a mobster, do we really know much about him? ---- DNEA 44. Bruto Cadaverini Only this high for being head of the mafia and his intimidating stare. Almost the most intimidating if if weren't for this fellow... ---- Naye745 83. Bruto Cadaverini he had a funny picture and a surprising amount of concept art ---- Paratroopa1 84. Bruto Cadaverini Has less character than almost anyone else in the game. All we know is that he's a generic evil mafia leader. So why is he so high? Because he looks awesome, and he looks even more awesome in his sketches. http://www.court-records.net/arts/gs3_37.jpg Holy crap this guy is going to kick your ass. What are you going to do about it? ---- SSBM_Guy 79. Bruto Cadaverini http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/shikabane.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/gs3_37.jpg Case(s): 3-3 ...Well...uh...Bruto is that one guy in Case 3-3. And he is that one Mafia boss...person...I think. Uh...wow. Not much to talk about here...well, his granddaughter is awesome. So...same thing with Ami...why is he this high? Simple. Concept art. I mean, look at it. It's awesome. He had SUNGLASSES. And he had an EYEPATCH. Yeah. A mafia boss that was also a pirate. That is badass. But...instead, they made him bald and have a scar on his head. Meh. I prefer PIRATE BRUTO easily. Or SUNGLASSES BRUTO. And...hell, this list is already completely wrong, anyways. Let's just end this write-up now. ---- transience 72. Bruto Cadaverini - haha this guy's picture cracks me up and that's worth more than anything else - when I first played 3-3 I thought something would happen with this guy in 3-5 -- lol me ---- WiggumFan267 78. Bruto Cadaverini It's a not dead guy we don't ever see, woo! This guy just gets some cool points for being a Mafia chief, so cool. If Dee's mafia brutes were on the list, they'd be around this level, that's pretty good for some random dudes. Bruto's got a funny picture and I remember when I saw it for the first time, I was sure he was going to be some kind of witness who if they weren't the murderer, they'd be majorly involved, but a pain to cross-examine and while I guess I was sorta right about the first part, I would have liked to meet this guy. Now that I think of it, he'd probably go Redd White on us (but not as flamboyant)... I guess that'd be kinda ok. ---- Leonhart4 104. Bruto Cadaverini The Good: Well, the guy can inspire total fear into the Tiger, which is impressive. He's your typical mobster guy and we don't really learn much about him, so what am I supposed to say? The Best: Check out some of the prospective designs that Capcom had for this guy. They're pretty awesome. The Bad: On the flipside, why in the world would Capcom waste so much time on a guy who's never going to appear in-game? That doesn't make much sense to me. The Worst: Definitely the worst thing about this guy is that he never appears in-game, and you have no interaction with him whatsoever. Bruto seems like he would've been cool to talk to, like Viola only ten times worse. However, he gets nothing, so I have to dub him the second worst Ace Attorney character! Category:Fictional characters